


Луна и крылан

by MirisayaRams, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Humor, No Apocalypse, Pre-Het, Spirit Animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirisayaRams/pseuds/MirisayaRams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Да почему это именно мышь?!
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Luna Wright
Kudos: 1





	Луна и крылан

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

«Соулмейты это так романтично!»

Когда-то давно Луна была именно такого мнения. С замиранием сердца услышав историю, похожую на волшебную сказку, она ждала... ждала, когда же в ее жизни появится тот самый зверёк, который приведет ее к человеку, связанному с ней судьбой. В детстве она перебирала в уме разных животных, думая о том, кто же лучше всего отразит типаж ее суженного. В школьные годы с трепетом обсуждала эти теории с одноклассницами и даже немного завидовала, когда у подруг появлялись подкинутые самой судьбой питомцы.

«Крепись, Луна! Ты способная девушка! Когда-нибудь твой час настанет», — твердила она без остановки.

Час настал. Причем ровно в полночь.

Луна даже сочла бы это время романтичным, если бы не сама ситуация. Под потолком ее спальни беспокойно кружила маленькая летучая мышь, напуганная не меньше нее, трясущейся под одеялом. Две минуты назад нарушитель спокойствия коварно влетел в форточку, открытую из-за духоты. Луна долго собиралась с силами, но уснуть в присутствии этого монстра было невозможно. А завтра была важная контрольная! К которой она готовилась, но почему-то все равно чего-то не понимала. 

Наконец, Луна собралась с силами и, взвизгнув, запустила во вторженца подушку. Как ни странно, попала. Подушка упала на пол, а следом за ней несчастная оглушенная мышь.

Вторженца отнесли к ветеринару, благо он — теперь стало известно, что это действительно «он», а не «она», — был просто шокирован и не сильно пострадал. Луна хотела тотчас же избавиться от пугающей ее до чёртиков летучей мыши, хотя страху, конечно, поубавилось, когда стало ясно что белой девичьей шейке он предпочитает фрукты. Но все равно было... противно, что ли. Слишком неожиданно.

Избавиться не получалось: что-то будто останавливало. Луна убеждала себя в том, что это жалость или чувство ответственности, но факт оставался фактом. Животное свалилось как снег на голову. И она не могла от него избавиться. Всегда останавливалась в последний момент из-за щемящей тоски в груди. Хорошо ещё, что родители разрешили завести такого необычного питомца.

— Так, значит, это ты! — Луна обиженно сверлила зверька взглядом, мышь меж тем невозмутимо поедал сочное яблоко. У него были маленькие ушки и вытянутая мордочка с темными умными глазами — в принципе, можно было даже назвать его милым. Луна в отчаянии застонала. — Ну почему! Почему именно мышь!? Или кто ты там вообще?! «Крылан», летучая собака — звучит ещё более нелепо. Разве ты можешь символизировать парня, который придется мне по душе?

Луну осенило.

— Разве что он будет загадочным и таинственным вампиром... Но вампиров ведь не бывает! У-у-у, — она уткнулась носом в стол и вдруг почувствовала мягкое прикосновение. Крылан, почуяв настроение, тёрся пушистой спинкой о ее пальчики.

Через какое-то время они привыкли друг к другу. Луна старалась не думать о том, кем может оказаться ее соулмейт, а питомца назвала Эдвардом. Чтобы был хоть немного романтичным.

Эд оказался смышленым крыланом, иногда даже слишком: всегда находил способ оказаться рядом, если она была чем-то обеспокоена. Вот и сейчас обнаружился в сумочке, причем уже после того, как Луна прошла фейсконтроль на какой-то там важный то ли прием, то ли банкет, куда позвали ее отца вместе с семейством.

Мигом захлопнув сумку, она лихорадочно заозиралась по сторонам, отошла в укромное место и открыла ещё раз. Крылан выпорхнул прежде, чем Луна успела что-то предпринять. Подавив панический вопль, она кинулась обратно в главный зал — разумеется, Эд нашелся у бокового стола с фруктами. Точнее, на столе, и хорошо, что никто ещё не поднял шум. Луна осторожно подбиралась к сбежавшему питомцу, когда на голову крылану вдруг опустился лиловый платок. Ловкие пальцы осторожно спеленали беглеца, Луна подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с хитрющей усмешкой.

— Добрый вечер, — свободной рукой незнакомец чуть приподнял черный цилиндр. Дресс-код был официальным, но все же этот человек выбивался из общей массы гостей. Луна вспомнила, что, вроде бы, на приеме должно было быть выступление артистов.

— Здравствуйте! Вы, наверное, фокусник из Японии, о котором все говорят?

Все, не все, но она точно что-то слышала, поэтому постаралась состроить милую мордашку, осторожно протягивая руку к платку.

— Правда? Не ожидал такого, — парень немного старше ее сухо рассмеялся. — Мое имя Асагири Ген, и я действительно иллюзионист из Японии. А вы?

— Луна... Я... — она решительно взглянула на лиловый платок, скрывавший крылана. — Не могли бы вы вернуть моего питомца?

Ген посмотрел на нее с интересом и протянул платок: лёгкое движение, и крылан вновь сидел в сумочке, на удивление спокойно, только голова с любопытством выглядывала, да умные черные глазки изучали фокусника.

— Б-большое спасибо! Эд, зачем же ты убежал, вернее, сначала забрался, потом убежал, — лихорадочно зашептала Луна, стараясь безболезненно затолкать нарушителя обратно.

— «Эд»? — с интересом взглянул на крылана Ген.

— Его... — Луна немного смутилась. — Его зовут «Эдвард», в честь одного вампира. Но оказалось, что он не пьет кровь, а ест фрукты. Я тогда не знала, он случайно у меня появился.

В подтверждение ее слов мышь хищно впился в предложенный кусочек манго.

— Понимаю. А вот мой «случайный питомец», — Ген улыбнулся и приподнял шляпу. Из-под нее высунулся любопытный розовый носик, следом очаровательная белая мордочка. Кролик. Точнее крольчиха, очень маленькая и пушистая. Мгновение она растерянно смотрела по сторонам, но стоило Гену перевернуть шляпу, как она приняла даже немного надменный вид и запрыгнула внутрь.

— Мисс Цуки, к вашим услугам. Моя ассистентка уже несколько лет.

— «Цуки», — ахнув, прошептала Луна, наклоняясь поближе к шляпе. Кролики, зайчики и другие милые зверьки ей всегда очень нравились. — Похоже на «Цукино» из Сейлор Мун.

Луна тут же пожалела, что упомянула детский мультфильм. Она чувствовала небольшую растерянность. Ее типом всегда были харизматичные и умные, богатые лидеры. Иллюзионист разве попадал в эту категорию? К тому же, он вроде бы был японцем, а японский она не знала... Ей стоило приложить все усилия, чтобы понравиться ему, или наоборот — закончить разговор поскорее? Ведь Эдвард уже был в сумочке...

Фокусник вдруг тепло улыбнулся. Нет, улыбка не сходила с его лица весь их разговор, но в этот момент вдруг стала другой. Будто туман немного рассеялся, и сквозь него глянуло солнце.

— Верно. Это один корень, «Цуки». И там, и тут означает «Луна». Она так неожиданно на меня свалилась, что мне подумалось: может, это лунный кролик?

— Разве на Луне есть кролики? — вдруг ляпнула Луна.

Ген рассмеялся, но не так, как в самом начале. Тоже легко, но искренне.

— Это легенда из восточной мифологии. К сожалению, скоро мой выход, но, если хотите, я расскажу вам ее позже. Дождетесь меня, мисс Луна?

Луна растерялась. Она правда не знала, стоит ли принимать предложение. Это же не было приглашением на свидание? Но ей правда стало интересно! Должна ли она была сейчас этим заниматься?

Ген, казалось, легко прочитал все это на ее лице. Он учтиво поклонился, и солнце вновь скрылось за туманной завесой улыбки.

— Давайте договоримся так: если представление придется вам по душе, вы дождетесь меня.

— Хорошо, — энергично закивала Луна.

Она проводила нового знакомого взглядом, пока он не скрылся в толпе, и вздохнула. Признаться честно, ее всегда увлекали волшебные представления. Она уже понимала, что будет ждать Гена и после.


End file.
